Tobirama Senju
Tobirama Senju is a powerful fighter from Naruto. He is the Second Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and is an incredibly powerful shinobi. He is responsible for the creation of many techniques like the Shadow Clone Jutsu and Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. He is the younger brother of Hashirama Senju. Personality Tobirama has a strict personality. He values the lives of others over one's personal sentiment like when he told Hashirama to finish off Madara to avoid anymore conflicts with him in the future. Even as a child, Tobirama was adamant about following the rules and keeping things in order. He has a certain dislike towards the Uchiha Clan and sees them as a potential threat to the foundation of the Hidden Leaf Village. He has a particular dislike towards Madara Uchiha since they were once enemies of war in the past. He wants to keep the Hidden Leaf Village safe at all costs and would even lash out against Sasuke if he plots to destroy the village. During the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Tobirama has shown interest in Naruto Uzumaki and commends him as a hero. Abilities Tobirama is reputed as being one of the strongest shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village. Tobirama is skilled at utilizing a lot of techniques in battle to fight his opponents. In fact, Tobirama was responsible for the creation of many jutsu. Chakra Nature Tobirama is a powerful water-style user. He can create powerful walls of water and projectiles in an instant without any water source available. He is also capable of using all nature chakra such as fire, wind, lightning, and earth as well. Tobirama can even use Yin and Yang chakra style in battle. Jutsu As the man responsible for the creation of many jutsu, he has a level of mastery over all of them. He is known for the creation of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, and the Flying Thunder God technique for instance. Flying Thunder God Tobirama's use of the Flying Thunder God is not on the same level of speed as the Minato's but is still potent enough in battle. Tobirama is capable of avoiding powerful attacks in an instant. He can also deliver powerful attacks in battle such as landing a fatal blow on Izuna Uchiha. Like Minato, Tobirama is capable of teleporting his targets at a far distances too such as teleporting Naruto to land a powerful attack on Obito Uchiha. Intelligence Tobirama has knowledge on many jutsu and the chakra nature. He is analytical in his battles such as when he was able to detect Obito Uchiha's weakness as the Ten-Tails jinchuuriki and was able to help Naruto attack him. He is also aware of the Yin and Yang chakra and how it is implemented in battle. Weakness In his battle against Madara Uchiha during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, he was immobilized by the chakra blades that were implanted in his body. When the chakra rods made contact, it disrupts the user's chakra flow which will also prevent the person from using chakra properly. Stats Battles Trivia * Despite being the creator to the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation jutsu, Tobirama did not know about the seals an individual under the jutsu can use to overwrite the summoner's control. Category:Naruto characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:All-range fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes Category:Martial artists Category:Deceased characters Category:War fighters Category:Legends Category:Destroyers Category:Incredibly powerful fighters Category:Water users